MDTX: The Secrets to the Super Saiyan WereWolf
by Mist Hero
Summary: A story of a lone wolf. He seeks to refresh his wild side and find the things he never found during his life. Prepare to unleash the power of a Super Saiyan Four!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I have no ownership on several Anime, Games or Movie titles. But I do own my characters

Hello everyone, Mist here, practically this story's timeline is along with my FanFic Harry Potter the first year. So follow with me if you want.

Prologue

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolves are amongst the wildest animals to have ever walked on earth. They are very cunning and protective.

Now werewolves are one of the most powerful evolutions of man, but their wolf side makes them wild.

Saiyans are an alien race of glory and power. Their tyranny over the universe is quite known. And their power to become huge apes can destroy most planets' civilization or to make them surrender. To some point saiyans can power up and make their hair spiked up and turn a golden or yellow color which is called a super saiyan.

Anger

Rage

Power

Pride

Those are some things theyall have in common.

But what happens if a saiyan is a half lycan?

Will there be consequences?

Will there be faults?

Or achievements?

Come with me, and we shall explore ones life as a Saiyan and a Werewolf.

Come and find the secrets of the Saiyan and the werewolf.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MDTX

A Diego Rodrigez story

The Secrets to the Super Saiyan Werewolf

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2036, The Battleof Vegeta

"Someone restrain him!" a man said in an angry tone.

Loud roars echoed through out the sky.

"Mist we have no idea how." A blue haired girl said, her white angel wings still in the air.

"Damn it." He muttered. "Is Selene on the way?"

"Yes…. But I don't know if they'll make it in time."

"HAH!" Another person was there, floating in mid air, "So this is your hope, how pathetic."

"I will warn you now Vegeta, BACK OFF!" Mist said. The area around Mist blazed a yellow aura going up, along with electric-like currents flying around. His hair that was already blonde went a golden color.

"Rei, just keep him out of trouble." Mist said, putting his sights on Vegeta.

"Roger." Rei said and she flew down to where their enraged friend was.

"Your going down!" Mist said as he charged full force at Vegeta.

If anyone noticed, the loud roars subsided.

----------------------------------------------------

The next week….

"How is he?" Mist asked the doctor

"Hmmm well at least he didn't break any bones… may I ask what happened?"

Mist stared at the doctor, "You don't want to know doc."

The Doctor blinked.

"Yes I understand…" the doctor said

"What about the other two?" Mist turned his stare towards his fallen friend, who was lying in a hospital bed.

"They'll be alright, not much for the bruises and scratches the received… like some kind of wild animal did it."

Mist was silent for a while. "Thanks doctor, you may leave."

The doctor went away, his long white trench coat fluttered behind his back.

"I shouldn't have pushed you Diego, I'm sorry." Mist muttered as he disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review! Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Mist Hero and Diego Rodrigez

A/N: Just before I start, the date will change dramatically now. So pay attention.

MDTX

A Diego Rodrigez story

The Secrets to the Super Saiyan Werewolf

Chapter 1

Year 2040, present day, Tokyo Japan.

"Ahh, nothing like a good Soda Break!" A man with spiked up brown hair said, thrusting his arms up in the air, with the soda.

He got odd stares from everyone around the table. He noticed and looked around with his Radiant Brown eyes.

"What?" he asked, innocently.

"Uh Diego, were in a private restaurant." A woman, with long blue hair and pale red eyes, signals to the rest of the people in the restaurant, who were glaring daggers at Diego.

"Oh…" Diego sat down, next to an arm crossed person, in a black leather jumpsuit and a long coat. She had her eyes closed.

"So Selene, any plans tonight?" Diego said teasingly.

She opened up her dark blue eyes. "No." she said it flatly.

Diego frowned a little. He then turned his attention to the other tablemates.

"So Rei, where has Mist gone off to?" Diego asked the short blue haired girl who is happily drinking from her orange juice.

"He's in London I guess, looking for his missing daughter." Rei replied, and finished her juice. "Or son."

Silence surrounded them for 5 minutes.

"AAHH THIS IS GETTING BORING!" Diego held his head. "Well see ya later guys… and Tsunami here's the pay for last weeks uh… you know what."

He then reached for his pocket and gave the long blue haired girl a long envelope and quickly took off.

Tsunami opened it and counted the money.

"He's 300 yen short…" Tsunami sighed and rested her head on the table.

"I wonder how he gets his money..." Rei asked herself.

"Probably hitting on people on the streets..." Selene said with her british accent.

Then silence fell on the group of grown ladies.

"Wait!" Rei shouted immediately

Tsunami stared at her, "What?"

"He didn't pay for that one piletoday!" She pointed to a really big pile of dishes, almost all the plates are clean. But actually someone ate from them. Looks can be decieving

Tsunami didn't say a word for 5 seconds then all ripped out.

"DIEGO!" She screamed, shaking the whole area a bit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SO Boring…."

Diego walked about in a street, filled with vendors and shoppers.

"…. Damn this is really boring." He held his hands crossed to the back of his head and walked. "This is like the time when Mist nearly killed himself."

He paused his walk, and let his hands down to his side.

'Mist…. I really shouldn't talk about it… but ever since that freak accident… everyone's avoiding me… except you.'

He continued his walk, his thoughts drifting to that day…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2036

Two radiant brown eyes opened to reveal a white ceiling.

Blink.

"What the…" Diego muttered.

"Morning." A voice said over to his left. Diego turned his head to see Mist, sitting in one of the hospital's chair, his blonde hair radiated by the sunset upon him.

"What happened?" Diego asked as he turned his head up to the ceiling.

"You don't remember?" Mist asked plainy, yet confused.

Diego turned his to face Mist with a confused look.

"Wha?" was all he said.

Mist sighed.

"What's the last thing you remembered?" Mist asked.

"Uh we were fighting…" He then quickly stood up, being alert and ready. "VEGETA!"

"Relax there… he's taken care of." Waving Diego down, "Now what else do you remember?"

"Hmmm I was in super saiyan 2… when I saw a glimpse of the moon." Then Diego blinked, "That's… all?"

It was Mist's turn to blink. He then frowned.

"Diego, it really isn't your fault.. but…" Mist stopped for a moment.

"What?"

Mist stayed silent.

"Mist, What did I do?" Diego asked again.

"You…"

"WHAT DID I DO MIST GODDAMN –-" Diego was cut off.

"You went Berserk." Mist let it go.

"Oh…."

"That's not all…"

"Hmm?" Diego stared at him again.

"You… hurt… Selene and Rai…… they were trying to hold you back and they seemed to fail."

Diego stared in shock at Mist.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2040,

Diego sat on a tree, a reed in his mouth. He was actually lying back peacefully on a tree branch, his hands behind his head.

"I need a vacation… and I think I know the place to go to." Diego said and he pulled out a Cellphone.

"Hello? Can you book me a ticket to the Philippines, thanks." He said over the phone, not minding the dangers that await him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hmm wish you like it.

Rei is from NGE, Tsunami is from Tenchi Muyo, Selene is from Underworld (The Movie) if you don't know.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N : Sorry for the long update you guys, but here it is. No action yet, since i'm kinda still early for that. Please Read and Review thanks XD

* * *

Chapter 2

The airplane landed on the lading strip with a slight discomfort for the passengers. It then came into a very slow speed and closed off it's drag breaks and then headed for a hangar.

Manila International Airport Arrivals

Everything was just busy. People were shouting, some laughing, some crying to see relatives. Some were chattering, about random stuff that has been happening. Cars were lined up next to the arrivals exit, though a green army jeep stood out.

Inside the army jeep, a man waiting, sat there whilst listening to radio music and smoking. The person was most likely to be 30 years of age and almost have a beard, mostly around his jaw. He had a measley, long overdue for a haircut and greasy black hair. His eyes were a dark brown, which looks as if he has not received sleep at all, more likely to not slept overnight.

"Where are they?" he asked himself, while tapping his hands on the wheel.

He took a quick glance at the car's clock and a look at his wristwatch.

"God damn it." He shouted, "The car's clock is wrong!"

Another quick glance, more like a glare, at the schedule.

"10 more minutes…." He yawned.

40 minutes later…

The man was now sleeping away, an inflating and deflating bubble on his nose. He didn't even notice, but there were two people beside him, both of them blinking and staring at the sight.

"Um……" Diego almost let out a word. He then poked the bubble, making the sleeping man snapped awake.

"ACKK! I PAID FOR MY TAXES, I HAVE NOT COMMITED A CRIME, NOR WILL I EVER BREAK ANY LAWS!" The man shouted and backed away to the other seat adjacent from the driver's seat.

"Really Vance, you should get more some sleep." Diego commented while putting their baggage behind the jeep. "in a proper time" He added.

Vance just blinked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They rode off away from the busy airport and headed south along the highway. The sun was already setting, painting the landscape with red tint. It was a sight for travelers going south, mostly because not so tall buildings inhabit the area, making the sunset seen.

"So where to uncle Diego?" Vance asked, still a little drowsy.

(A/N: Try putting a hilarious BGM here)

"Heh…. Well we could head to your place first and relax for a while, ain't that right Selene?" Diego turned to the black hodded figure in the back seat.

"Yeah sure…" She answered with no enthusiasm at all.

"It's settled then." Diego smiled, then he relaxed on the car seat.

"So why are you here Uncle?" Vance asked, then grinned "Don't tell me you're getting married?"

If anyone saw, there was a slight blush on Selene's face, making the sun's red tint over the area, nothing.

"SAY WHAT?" Diego held a fist up at his nephew, which quickly failed as he was trashed back to his seat.

"It was a joke." Vance smiled, waving his off his enraged uncle.

Diego puffed "Don't expect me to give you anything on Christmas eve…"

Vance grinned more "Oh…. Why then you spend most of your budget to auntie Selene?"

The one in question blushed even more. Diego on the other hand snapped.

He took his hand and quickly punched his nephew's head.

"OW!" Vance screamed, and recovered "… And you even dwarf rabbits in mating."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End of Chapter 2


End file.
